If Only You Knew
by NeverLoveAnother
Summary: Harry's been dreaming of Draco. Draco has a secret. So whathappens when Draco starts to receive love poems from an anonymous person and feelings unfold? Slash! Mpreg. Strong language. M in future.
1. Chapter 1

Title- if only you knew

!!

Summary- Harry's been dreaming of Draco. Draco has a secret. So what happens when Draco starts to receive love poems from an anonymous person and feelings unfold? Slash! Mpreg. Strong language.

Authors Note- hey you guys finals are over and I can't wait to see your reactions to this story. Read and review! I don't own harry Potter.

Love

NeverLoveAnother

Draco Malfoy sat in the great Hall at dinner time extremely pissed off as Pansy Parkinson continued her rant about how Draco wasn't paying her any attention.

"Shut up woman!" Draco spat at her in attempt to shut her up.

"You always have someone else on your mind that constantly isn't me and if I ever found out who they were I'm going to AK them so far back in the past they would be able to the witness the birth of Salazar himself!

Hearing her heart felt threat his stomach lurched knowing deep in the darkest parts of his mind who it was sent at. He shifted in his seat to glare at her.

"Now you listen here you pug faced, worthless, sorry excuse for a pure blooded bitch. You leave who ever I'm with alone got that!" Draco leaned in closer so he could wispier in her ear.

"Wouldn't want your darling father to know what a whore he raised would he? Or the fact that you aborted his only heir when you were sixteen?" Draco says pulling back to see tears of horror sliding down her pudgy face.

"Y-you wouldn't..." A pleading look in her eyes as she shook in her seat.

"They don't call me the Slytherin Ice Prince for nothing do they?" Giving her an evil smirk that would freeze hell over in a heart beat.

"Now get out of my face." Pansy pushed back from the table and ran from the Great Hall. Draco looked down at a group of fifth year girls looking his way. _'Probably trying to figure who he was protecting so viciously'_. A quick look sent their gazes back to their food. He sighed as he dropped his head onto his hands.

'I can't take this much longer'. Draco lifted his head from his hands as he felt eyes on him. Potter. Draco and Harry's eyes lock as a shiver was shared between the two. Draco was first to brake away and lowered his head to hide his small smile.

'God I can't get those eyes out of my head. I need to go to sleep'. Just as he was about to leave one of the school owls dropped a rolled up piece of parchment on his plate.

"What the...?" Draco picked it up and saw it addressed to him with a warning on the front "OPEN ALONE". He looked around to see if anyone was looking towards him and walked gracefully out of the Great Hall making a few passing Ravenclaws swoon as he passed. He didn't notice a dark haired lion slipping out behind him.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Sitting on his four poster, curtains drawn and multiple charms and spells placed on them he unrolled the parchment.

_'Dear Draco,_

_I always imagine your gentle touch_

_If only you knew I felt this much_

_Not being with you I'm falling apart_

_Because I don't know how to get to your heart_

_If only you could see the love in my eyes _

_Of all those nights I have sat and cried_

_Just look at me I'm standing here_

_Just call my name and I'll be there_

_How long the wait_

_I don't know when you'll let it show_

_If only you knew the feelings I have for you_

_Maybe one day you'll have the same feelings too'_

As soon as Draco read the last line the ink sank into the parchment and new words came forth.

"What the...?" Draco's head was reeling. Who felt that strongly about him? His heart beat spread up as he considered Harry. "No don't get your hopes up."

_'Hello Draco.'_ Came the reply in swooping green hand writing.

_'Who is this?'_ Draco pulled out a quill and scribbled back and watched as the ink sank.

_'I can't tell you that just yet but you can call me Golden Snake.'_

_'There is no such thing as a golden snake.'_

_'I know that, that's why I chose it. I thought you were the smartest guy in Hogwarts surely you can figure out the meaning behind it?'_

_'And if I don't?'_

_'You ask too many questions.'_

_'Well excuse me but I'm talking to a complete stranger here.'_

_'Oh trust me Draco I'm no stranger to you. You can bet every sickle you have in your whole family on that.'_

_'Fine if you know me than answer me this. What color are my eyes?'_

_'As stupid of a question as that is they are light blue with grey mixed in making them look silver which most people mistake them for.'_

_'Correct. What didn't I get an outstanding in on my OWL's and what did I get?' _Draco though he had them this time. Only certain people knew what he got.

_'Oh, that's a hard one but I know it anyway. Transfiguration which you got an exceeds expectations.'_

Ok now Draco was scared.

_'How the hell do you know that?!'_

_'I told you I know you. Now I'm no stalker just so you know.'_

_'Than how do you know these things?'_

_'Well first of all the questions weren't that hard and when you know a person for seven years you pick up on things.'_

_'So you're a seventh year?'_

_'Very good Mr. Malfoy! Ten points to Slytherin!'_ Draco had to laugh at that and in a playful response he wrote.

_'Bastard'_

_'Not as big as one as you. I saw how you made Parkinson run from the Great Hall at dinner. She must have pissed you off good.'_

_'Yeah she did. I know it's not polite to call a girl this but she really is a whore.'_

_'Yeah I know.'_

_'What how?!'_

_'I crashed a party you had and got totally pissed and shagged her. Worst fuck I've ever had in my life. That or the fact that I was gay meant anything to the equation.'_

_'So let me get this straight you crashed my party, free loaded on our fire whiskey, and shagged one of our girls only to be turned gay and fall in love with me?'_

_'Ding! Ding! Ding! You are correct! Draco Malfoy come on down!'_

_'Would you stop that?'_

_'I could but where's the fun in that?'_

_'Are you A Slytherin?'_

_'Wish I could tell you but I'm sleepy good night.'_

_'Wait! What if I want to talk to you again?'_

_'Just hold your quill tip to the paper and say Golden Snake. Just wait a minuet and I'll respond.'_

_'Okay good night Golden Snake.'_

_'Good night My Dragon.'_

Draco rolled up the parchment, placed it in his dresser draw and got into bed.

"That was... interesting."

The last thing he thought of before he fell asleep was 'I wonder if it's Harry?'

DracoHarryDracoHarry

If you were looking for him you would find Harry Potter in his bed sleeping. A piece of parchment clutched tightly in his hand and a playful smile on his face.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

So there you are so tell me what you think. There's more to come!

Love

NeverLoveAnother


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys first I want to apologize for not updating in a while I was so stuck that I had to give it a brake for a minuet. I'll try and get them out faster. Read and review! I don't own Harry Potter.

Love

NeverLoveAnother

DRACOHARRYDRACOHARRY

"Drake, Drake. Get up!"

"What!"

"Why in hell is your dresser draw glowing? And for the sake of us all what is that beeping sound?" Draco sat up and glanced over at his bed side table. And just as Blaise said the dresser draw was glowing and a slight beeping could be heard.

"So what..." He shot back up grabbed the parchment as Blaise took it from the draw. He climbed back onto his bed and started to unravel it.

"What's that?" Blaise asked as he came closer to Draco's bed to see what he was reading.

"Nothing!" Draco grabbed his bed curtains and pulled them closed as he began to place numerous privacy, silent and concealment charms on his hangings. He smoothed out the Parchment and began to read the words that showed up...

_Good morning love, _

_Your cunning device, _

_Your touch, like liquid fire, _

_One look, could kill, _

_I know that I love you but I know better not to touch, _

_I want to hold you but logic tell's me to stop, _

_I can't kiss you but I want it so much, _

_I want to taste you but your lips are poison to the touch. _

_You're poison running through my veins, _

_I'm your prisoner; I don't want to break these chains. _

_Your mouth, so hot, _

_Your web, I'm caught, _

_Your skin, so wet, _

_Black lace on sweat _

_I want to kiss you but your lips are poison to the touch. _

_I'm your prisoner by demand hot liquid in my veins,_

_I don't want to break these chains._

_Your mouth, so hot, _

_Your web, I'm caught, _

_Your skin, so wet, _

_Black lace on sweat_

Draco had to read over the morning poem over three times before his still sleep fogged brain could soak in the meaning. He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

_"Morning My Dragon."_ Draco couldn't help but smile at the nick name that was growing on him quite fast.

_"Do I get one of these every morning?"_

_"Well good morning to you too Draco."_

_"Sorry Golden Snake. Good morning?"_

_"It is now. How did you sleep?"_

_"Quite well besides me dreaming of a person I don't know."_

_"I see. Well what can I do to make your morning better?"_

_"Um let's see 1, you could tell me who you are. 2, you could tell me who you are. Or 3..."_

_"Let me guess, tell you who I am?"_

_"Well I wasn't thinking that but sure! Why not?"_

"_Okay."_

_"Really?"_

_"No."_

_"Cheeky bastard."_

_"I know. That's one of the many things you will grow to love about me."_

_"And how do you know that. I don't even know if you're a bloke or a girl?_"

_"Well that's what this morning is about I'm going to tell you the finer details of my plan to day."_

_"O really. Due tell?"_

_"Well since today officially starts the twelve days of Christmas. I will give you twelve clues to who I am but, only and I mean only on Christmas day will you be able to find out if your right or wrong. Do you understand?"_

_"Okay. So do I get my first clue now?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So what is it?"_

_"I'm a bloke Draco." _

Draco gave a sigh of relief as he was glad he didn't have to break another love sick girl's heart. Draco grabbed his quill and was about to write a response but the mystery writer got there first.

_"Is there a problem Draco?"_

_"I don't know why don't you tell me?" _

He couldn't help feel a slight jolt of panic as he waited for his mystery guy to answer him. He wondered if he said there was no problem and spilt what the muggles called 'the beans' about him preferring blokes.

_"Don't worry Draco I already knew you played follow the rainbow game. I won't tell anyone. Remember I love you to much to humiliate you."_

Draco physically relaxed as he skimmed over the words.

"_Draco there is one more thing to this game?"_

_"And what's that?"_

_"For you to receive a clue you have to complete a task set by me."_

_"What kind of task?"_

_"You will soon see. I have 13 clues to give you. The first one to day was a freebie. For each task you complete you will receive a clue. If you do not complete that task you loose that clue for the day and the more futher away you are from guessing who I am. Do you still want to do this?"_

Draco had to think for a moment. He could take the bet and risk it being some one he mite totally hate. Or he could walk away and loose the chances to be with someone he mite grow to care for.

_"I'll do it." _Draco gave a jump as he could practically fell the smile of the person coming off the paper.

_"Wonderful. Now for your first task. When we finish speaking a box will appear inside is Neville Longbottom's toad Trevor. Your task is to take Trevor down to the great hall and return it too him in a nice and friendly manner. In which you will call him by his first name and calmly hand him his frog. You will walk over to your table and continue with your day. You are not to speak of this to any one. Is that clear?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Wonderful. Well off you go then."_

_"See you later"_

_"I love you My Dragon"_

_"Right."_

When the last of the ink vanished he sealed the parchment and lifted the charms on his curtains. Putting the parchment under a heavy guarding spell he placed it back in his dresser. As his feet touched the ground a box with several holes in it materialized at his feet.

As he picked it up Trevor the toad gave a loud croak and shook the box a little. He placed the box on his bed and got ready for the day. Two hours later you could have seen Draco Malfoy walking out of the Slytherin Common room holding a box as if it was the 8th wonder of the world.

"Here goes nothing." He said as he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Well there you go I hope you all had fun with this.

Love

NeverLoveAnother 


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Wat up my people! NeverLoveAnother in the hisouse!

lol

What is up everyone just having a little fun. Now I know A lot of you hate me right now for taking so long to update but I am dealing with this virus I have now that had me on bed rest for a few days and they just let me off. So sorry once again and look out for more!

And as usual: 

I don't own Harry Potter

Draco will never be mine!

Draco and Harry will never really be together! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

DracoHarryDracoHarry

_When we left off..._

_"Here goes nothing." He said as he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. _

He stopped out side the Great Halls wide oak doors. He took a deep breathe and pushed open the doors. No one paid attention to the dragon as he made his way to the Slytherin table. Half way there Trevor gave a jump. That's when he remembered the frog.

"Merlin help me." He whispered as he about faced and strode over to the Gryffindor table. He spotted Longbottom at the middle of the table sitting between Potter and some boy with sandy blonde hair.

He cleared his throat to gain his attention and it took all of his self control not to blush when a pair of green eyes landed on him. Burning every inch of him as they searched his body.

"Good morning. Neville Longbottom I presume?" He placed a small smile on his face and guessed it seemed to be working as he saw his shoulder relax.

"Y-yes that's me what do you want Malfoy?" His face had gone pale at the saying of his name making his freckles stand out more than normal.

"Well Neville I believe this creature belongs to you." He lets out a breath 'At least I did my part'. He hands the box to Neville but Ron pushes it back to Malfoy.

"Do you think were stupid Malfoy?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Just remember Weasley you said it not me." He was actually starting to like this task. He broke out in a totally unMalyfoyish grin when he saw Harry smiling into his pumpkin juice.

"Harry do you believe him?" Ron asked Harry looking to his friend for help.

"Sorry mate you're on your own with this one." Harry waved a hand in Ron's direction blowing him off (that sounds so wrong.).

"What!" Ron started at his best friend.

"What he hasn't done anything to me this year so far why start now." Harry turned the other way from Ron and gave Draco a small smile and a wink before returning to his breakfast.

"Bloody hell what has this world come to?" Ron asked to himself bewildered.

"Ron grow up." Harry said. Over the many whispers starting to form among the table Harry addressed Malfoy.

"Did you do something to Neville's toad Malfoy?" Harry asked in a very bored tone.

"No I found him in the dungeons by Snape's class." Draco didn't know how long he could last under the striking gaze Harry was sending his way but he knew he would have to have a good wank after he left them. His pants were already uncomfortable as it were.

"I don't believe him Harry." Ron said eyeing Draco suspiciously.

Draco cradled the box with one hand and took the top of the box off and lifted Trevor out of his box.

"See nothings wrong with him." Harry says watching Draco hold Trevor. He placed the box down and held Trevor more firmly.

"I still don't know. Harry do a reviling spell on it."

"Weasley If I did something to the frog..."

"Toad."

"Right toad do you think I'd be holding it?" Draco said pointing out the obvious.

Harry couldn't help it he let out a small snicker that turned into a cough when Ron glared at him. Draco's grin came back full force as he saw this.

"Here." He handed the toad back to Neville who proceeded to look him over. Seeing no damage he smiled up at Draco.

"Thanks Malfoy."

"Your welcome, oh and you may want to go to the library there's a tracking spell that might help you when you loose him."

"Oh okay I'll go and see about that." Neville turned back to his food. He shifted under Harry's gaze.

"Enjoy your breakfast." He was walking away when he heard a small "You too." from Harry. When he turned around Harry was facing him his green eyes soft as he gave a small wave and turned back to his food.

Draco had just sat down when the parchment in his pocket gave a hard vibrate. His friends gave him odd looks as he grabbed a few sandwiches and ran out of the hall. He glanced behind him at the Gryffindor table to find Harry gone. Seeing this he partly skipped down to the dungeons.

'Its him, it has to be.' He told his self as the paper gave him another vibrate. He got to his bed placed his food down and climbed onto his cover. Closing his hangings and placing the charms on them he opened the parchment.

_On the wings of a phoenix I dream to kiss your lips_

_Of all the things I've wanted you were second on my list_

_The first clue you will receive may be the key to me_

_For the love of my parents is a love I never will see_

_Very good My Dragon I'm very proud of you._

_I'll talk to you tomorrow at noon. _

_I love you._

_Golden Snake to my Dragon_

Draco rolled over onto his back and stared up at the dorms ceiling. His eyes drooped with every blink before his eye's shut completely.

_'I love you My Dragon and no matter what I always will' _

The parchment rolled up and floated into the dresser. As Draco slipped into the world of dreams and nightmares he unconsciously whispered...

_'I love you too'_

It was a few hours later that he was awakened by Blaise for lunch. When they were finished they headed to the library which Crabb and Goyle detested going. They stayed there till it was time to go to dinner where the commotion of the century was to take place.

Draco Harry Draco Harry

Draco had taken two steps into the great hall before a flash off pink fire came zooming at him. He would have been blasted off his feet by the spell if Snape hadn't been right behind him and knocked them both to the floor. The spell hit the Slytherin tapestry behind them causing them to burst into flames.

With the help of Professor Snape he was able to stand up and look around him an uncontrollable rage swirling in his eyes.

"Who the hell did that?! I want to know right now or so help me Merlin I will blow up this fucking school." Draco had turned a deadly shade of red as his wild magic swirled around him lifting forks and plates alike into the air. His gaze landed on a small 3rd year who was cowering in the far corner.

"You! You know who did this! Tell me now!" He had stormed up to the small girl and was practically on top of her before Blaise pulled him away arms around his waist and arms.

"Calm down Draco! Calm down!" He had gotten Draco far enough away that when the young girl had stood up he was a good ten feet away. She wiped away the tears that had spilled down her cheeks as she looked at the angered Malfoy. Everyone in the great hall had watched in fascinated horror through the whole thing, three Gryffindor's looking especially worried.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy I tired to stop her but she wouldn't listen! I warned her that she could go to Azkaban for what she was doing but all she did was tell me I better keep my mouth shut but I'm more afraid of you than I am of her sir. I'm so sorry!" The small girl had broken down again in tears as she pretty much pleaded with Draco not to hurt her.

Some part of the girls rant had gotten through and the blonde had calmed down enough to appoint where Blaise let him go. He calmly walked over to her his hands out in front of him showing her he didn't have his wand and knelt in front of her his eyes meeting hers.

"What's your name?" He asked lifting her face so they were looking at each other.

"Athena Mulmorst." Athena said as she shuffled her feet under his gaze. Draco gave the girl a small smile and led her over to the table to sit down.

"Athena, what kind of curse was it?" Draco said softly to the girl as she became less and less afraid of him. She looked over his and her shoulder then at all the people waiting to find out what will happen she leaned closer to him and whispered the curse in his ear.

"THE LUVOST TE CURSE! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" The whole great hall gasped at once when Draco shouted it out there was the occasional 'what curse is that?' and 'who's that desperate?' Before Hermione stood and addressed the crowed.

"The Luvost Te curse is the impervious curse, a strong lust and love spell and a preserving will zapping spell all in one. It causes the victim to be under the control of the caster but the victim believes he/ she is doing the commanded task because they are in fact in love and in extreme lust with the caster. Now if you were strong enough to brush off the impervious curse the will zapping spell with take away any resistance that you would have normally have." She sat back down a grave look on her face as she looked back over to Draco who seemed as mad as he was before.

All of a sudden the doors to the great hall burst open and in came Harry Potter dragging a silently screaming Pansy Parkinson over his shoulder. He dumped the body bind girl at the blonde's feet and removed the silencing charm.

"What the hell are you doing Potter?! I wasn't doing anything!" Pansy screeched from the floor not noticing the irate Malfoy behind her.

"Harry what's going on?" Draco said as he walked into the line of view of pansy. When she did finally see him she automatically broke out in a smug smile.

"Draco darling could you please get this imbecile away from me?" Draco just looked between Pansy and Harry with a confused look on his face.

"Well Draco what we have here is a classic case of desperate. When Pansy found out that you two wouldn't be married via contract she found a new way." Harry waved his hand at the front door, everyone gasped as a pink and black glow beamed from out of the door and shot straight at Pansy.

"She set the spell to go off as soon as you came trough the door. It locked onto your magical signature and since it was her magic that created the spell the one you would want the most was her, which is exactly what she wanted. Her mother had owled her to tell her the marriage between you to was void since your parents passed, lets just say she wasn't to happy about that."

Harry could only grin at the horrified face of Pansy before she smiled again. She thought that he had been hit and so wouldn't believe potters lies even if they were true. She turned to Draco only to find him with the deadliest look she had ever seen. Harry chuckled at her fallen face.

"See Pansy what you didn't see was Professor Snape push Draco out of the way. That is why the Slytherin tapestry is currently toasted. You. Loose. Oh and before I forget I sent for the auror's too." He began to laugh again as the doors burst open and auror's spilled into the hall. They all went toward pansy and was out the door with the screaming girl just as fast as they came. Draco was lead to the infirmary for a check up and was sent to his rooms.

Draco was pacing back and forth across his dorm working off his anger when there was a knock at his door. Yanking it open so hard he heard the wood squeak he was about to lash out at the intruder but stopped when he realized who in fact was at his door.

"Potter?" Draco said confused as the boy was levitating a tray in front of him. The warm but calm smile that had been on Harry's face dimmed a little but was pleasant all the while. Mentally shaking himself he allowed Harry excess to his dorm and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Draco said as he watched Harry place the tray on his bed and turn to him.

"Well I noticed that you never ate considering the commotion up there. So I asked Snape if it was okay to bring it to you. Bet he didn't think I could get in here though." He said as he gave Draco a sly look.

Draco actually looked shocked as he finally noticed that Harry Potter was in the 7th year's Slytherin's boy dorm. He turned around to ask him how he did it only to find the other boy gone the door still firmly closed. He went over to the tray on his bed to find Harry had gotten all of his favorite foods and as he dug into his meal he sent a silent thanks to Harry for all he had done. He promised himself that he would find Harry and thank him properly.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Well there you go. Now place the cursor on the little blue button and holla at ya girl! LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys first I want to apologize for not updating in a while I was so stuck that I had to give it a brake for a minuet

Hey you guys first I want to apologize for not updating in a while I was so stuck that I had to give it a brake for a minuet. I'll try and get them out faster. Read and review! I don't own Harry Potter.

Love

NeverLoveAnother

DracoHarryDracoHarry

It was arguing that woke the Slytherin prince early Sunday morning. Draco rolled over on to his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head. He jumped up when a spell fired right over his head.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He shouted as he pulled back his bed curtains.

"It's the press they were in the great hall but they got down here some how and some stupid first year let them in!" Blaise said as the door took another blast from the out side.

"Salazar's balls! Why won't they give up?" Crabb said as Draco motioned for Blaise to move out of the way and he opened the door.

"You people stop this shit right now and get your ass out of here!" Draco yelled down the stairs leading to the 7th year dorms. The next thing anyone knew there were sparks flying up the stairs as the press screeched in fright and ran from the door leading to the dorms.

"Let me up Draco." Came the irritated voice of the angered potions master. He cautiously opened the door and let in the man black robes billowing and a fierce scowl on his face.

"What the hell is going on?!" Draco said motioning for Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott to leave the room. Once they left Draco slammed the door and put ever spell he knew on the door.

"Did you just wake up Draco?" Snape said as he took in Draco's disheveled appearance.

"Well good morning to you to Sev have a nice morning?" Draco said as he went into his bathroom to get ready for the day. Snape followed him into the bathroom and sat on the bench near the sink. He watched Draco brush his hair and teeth as well as floss and a number of other things before he went back into his room. Draco looked over at Snape who was just sitting there looking very unhappy about something.

"Is there something wrong Sev?" Draco said as he put on his school uniform. He only had one class today and that just happened to potions. Snape pulled at the collar of his teacher's robes when he seemed to snap out off what ever stupor he was in.

"The headmaster has set up an interview with the press for you today. He seems to think that if you give them what they want so bad they will go away but knowing as soon as you get to the part about Potter they will all go nuts." Draco was so pissed at that point that his wild magic was getting out of control again. It took a minuet but he was calm enough to walk over to his window and take a seat.

"When?" He said. Snape looked over at him there was something on the boys mind, he just couldn't place it.

"It's just an interview Draco; your family does them all the time." He watched as Draco's shoulders slumped as he turned to him.

"It's not a problem for me Sev it's a problem for Harry. If I don't mention his name in the story everyone will hate me for not being thankful and if I do then they will hound him for once again being the hero. Oh and let's not even speak about what that bitch Rita will say about us. 'And what led to the boy who lived to come to the rescue of the Slytherin ice prince? Could there be some secret love affair going on in the walls of Hogwarts?" Draco said doing a rather good impersonation of the whiny voiced journalist. Snape's eyes actually widen as he listen to Draco rant and couldn't help himself when a absolutely sinister smile over took his face.

"You like Potter?!" He could only hold it for a second before he was out right laughing in Draco's face. The blonde raced over to the man hitting him so hard he fell to floor where he continued to laugh.

Draco only gave Severus a cold look as he left the dorms. He wasn't stupid enough to leave the commons so he picked his favorite chair in the farthest corner of the room and sat down giving everyone in a 3 yard radius a cold stare that screamed 'STAY THE FUCK AWAY!'

"Snape came down a few minuets later his usual cold mask in place though his eyes burst of laughter when the landed on Draco he calmly walked over to him and leaned down to his ear.

"Great hall 1 pm. You are to stay in this room and not move unless you rather be mobbed by the press. I or one of the professors will come for you." And with that he walked out the commons black robes billowing as always. Since it was only about 10:30am he decided to get some work done and grabbed his bag to get his books but before he start he say the parchment start top glow.

'_Hello my Dragon I hope you slept well'_

'As well as can be accepted before I was attacked by the press this morning.'

'_Did you think anything but would happen? The curse she used is enough to get her the kiss.'_

"You seem quite happy about that.'

_Of course I am she tried to imprison you in a false love. If she would have succeeded I would have killed her myself, just to free you.'_

'Than I would know who you are.'

'_Keep dreaming Blondie.'_

'Oh I'll get you for that one!'

Draco and GS continued to talk for a while longer before GS reminded him he had to get ready for his interview. When Draco asked him how he knew about the interview GS said that it was an open interview everyone knew. Groaning at his luck he put on his best robes and went down stairs to await his fate.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

"Damn. That was fun!" Draco said the sarcasm in his voice was enough to get a snicker out the rest of the group. The interview had taken all day people over talking each other, repeating the same questions over and over. The high light of the entire thing was when he got to the part about Harry. He couldn't leave him out of his tale.

Harry was trust on stage to stand next to Draco but it seemed like he was more like cowering behind him. Draco looked over/behind him at the boy and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I had to tell them the whole school would have been on me if I didn't." Harry said he didn't mind that much and spent the next couple of hours by Draco's side talking and taking pictures. There had been lunch and dinner given to them through out the day so when it turned late around 8:30 the heads master finally called an end to the interview and sent the two boys to bed.

Harry and Draco talked quietly to each other on the stupidity of the press and said their good nights as they split up. Draco blushed beet red when they both looked back at each other over their shoulders. Trying to hide his smile he walked all the way to the Slytherin dorms got ready for bed and fell asleep.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

"Draco would you please get that bloody paper, it's driving me mad!" Blaise said from his bed across the room. Draco sat up in his bed not knowing what Blaise was talking about until he saw his draw glowing.

"Oh." Draco reached over and grabbed the piece of parchment out of the dresser.

_Good morning Dragon_

_Bottled up inside are the words I never said_

_The feelings that I hide and the lines you never read_

_You can see it in my eyes_

_You can read it on my face _

_Trapped inside are lies of the past I can't replace_

_With memories of you that linger _

_I don't want to go away_

_You make me happy that I lived to see another day_

_What I feel now won't disappear over night_

_Because you'll be here to make everything alright_

_These thoughts of you that plague my brain_

_Yes the same ones that make me sway_

_Are the same ones that remind me to love you more every day_

Draco swiped unconsciously at the tear that ran down his cheek. He read the poem three more times before he could bring himself to reply back.

'_Your turning me into such a girl you know that?_

'_So I'm having an affect on you?'_

'_In more ways than one.'_

'_Should I be happy about this?'_

'_Now who's the one asking to many questions?'_

'_Still you but I think we're almost even.'_

'_So what do you have me doing next?'_

'_Now that's question I can answer.'_

'_Well?'_

'_Oh you really wanted to know?'_

'_Yes I wanted to know! Stupid.'_

'_Watch it Dragon.'_

'_Okay okay I give. Sorry.'_

'_That's better. Now the next task you have to do is call the golden trio, each one by their first names 3 times by the end of the day. Now the trick is you can't just go and say. Harry, Harry, Harry. Or Ron, Ron, Ron. It has to be 3 different times of day. Do you understand?'_

'_Merlin help me. Can't you pick something else anything else?'_

'_Well I could think of something but trust me you won't like it.'_

'_Well you know calling them by their first names doesn't sound too bad.'_

'_That's my Dragon. Now go and get ready for the day.'_

'_Oh and Draco, try to dress like a normal person not like a model for the cover of witch weekly.'_

'_Ass wipe.'_

'_I love you too.'_

'_Hopefully'_

Draco rolled up the parchment and placed it in his bag. He rose from his bed and got ready for his day.

"You had better be worth it Golden Snake." And with that he headed towards the door, thinking he should get Granger finished first.

"Good thing I didn't do my Transfiguration homework." Draco chuckled to himself as he headed to the great hall for breakfast

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed review and tell me just how much.

Peace

Love

And Harry Potter

NeverLoveAnother


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys first I want to apologize for not updating in a while I was so pissed off at certain events that I had to give it a brake for a minuet

Hey you guys first I want to apologize for not updating in a while I was so pissed off at certain events that I had to give it a brake for a minuet. I'll try and get them out faster. Read and review! I don't own Harry Potter.

Love

NeverLoveAnother

DracoHarryDracoHarry

_Before we left_

"_You had better be worth it Golden Snake." And with that he headed towards the door, thinking he should get Granger finished first. _

"_Good thing I didn't do my Transfiguration homework." Draco chuckled to himself as he headed to the great hall for breakfast._

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Draco entered the Great Hall and made his way over to the Slytherin table. As he sat down he looked in time to see Harry walking in with his friends. Harry had his head stuck in a book and was scribbling away with a very unusual looking quill.

All of a sudden he looked up and locked eyes with Harry. Draco almost had a heart attack when Harry gave a little smile and nodded his head in greeting. Gathering his wits he gave a mirrored response and returned to his breakfast.

'Merlin why does it have to be him?' he asked himself as he watched Harry plate up his food and begin eating not even glancing away from his book which he continued to scribble furiously.

'I wonder what he's writing. Oh, Grangers on the move.' He stood as he saw Hermione mouth the word library and head off through the great doors.

"Hey Malfoy where you going?" Crabbe said rising from his seat.

"Library." Draco laughed as he saw Crabbe sit right back down.

Draco looked up to see Harry looking at him curiously and just leaned his head to the side a questioning look on his face. Draco smiled as he saw a faint blush come to Harry's cheeks as he looked away.

He laughed and continued his way out of the great hall.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Draco looked around the large library and searched the crowd (Though there really wasn't one) for the familiar mound of bushy brown hair.

He spotted her at a table near the windows; Neville Longbottom was packing his bag as he said something that made her laugh.

He walked over to the now empty table and braced himself. Putting on the same look he gave Neville yesterday he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hermione?" He said mentally applauding himself for not going out of pitch. He looked down at his bag as it gave a jolt.

"Yes." Hermione said looking up at him with a smile, it faltered a little before becoming pleasant again.

"Why Mr. Malfoy be still my heart you actually said my name." Hermione answered back voice dripping with playful sarcasm.

Draco actually laughed a genuine laugh as he motioned for an invitation to sit down. When she nodded her head he sat down and took out his books.

"What can I do for you Draco?" She said closing the book she was previously reading. Taken aback by the use of his first name by the muggle born he momentarily for got what he was there for.

"Well, I came for your help…" He said not looking at her eyes.

"Let me guess, Transfiguration?" She said looking at him knowingly from under the shade of her eye lashes.

Draco was dumb struck 'How does she know everything?' He asked looking at her smug yet honest face.

"Am I right or do you just like making that deer in the headlights look?" She said giggling as he continued to gaze at her.

"That was not even funny." He said putting on a hurt look. "And yes your right I do need help with transfiguration."

"Thought so, so what first basic study or is this home work?" she said looking at the papers he had taken out.

"Both." Draco said as he pointed out the parts where he was stuck.

"Well it's not very hard to understand." Hermione said when she finished reading over his notes.

"How so? Professor McGonagall said that it takes the will of the person to want something that can never happen and making it a reality. How do you incorporate that into a spell?" Draco said running his hand through his hair.

"It's easier for a muggle born to understand." She said clearing a space and taking out her block of clay.

"How is that possible?" Draco said also taking out his clay.

"To muggles the thought of a pig flying is ludicrous. Thus the thought of something that can never happen." Hermione said taping her wand to the clay which slowly turned into a pig with wings. It gave a snort as it flew into the air.

"But what thought would be so ludicrous to a wizard that it could never happen?" Draco said running his hand through his hair again.

"Good point, you wizards are so simple minded." Hermione said a dreamy look on her face.

"Hermione!" Draco said laughing at her comment as he felt the jolt in the chair that was currently holding his bag.

"Okay, okay sorry I had to do it, it was right there." She said as she continued to laugh. Draco smirked as he pointed his wand at his block of clay.

"Animatigus imagis." Ever so slowly the figure of a woman came into view. Hermione gasped as the woman's stomach and grew larger and larger every minuet. Hermione got over her shock and started to snicker as the woman's arse began to inflate.

"Oh for the love of Merlin and all things holy what did you create?" She said holding her sides.

"It's something I heard in muggle London. Some guy on a screen was rhyming or some what and the part I heard was 'She got a woodiedoo her stomach sticks out more than her booty do.' I thought it was hilarious at the time. That's the only thing I could think of." He tried to explain as the bell rang for the first class.

"Well I have to go thanks for your help Hermione." Draco said as his bag gave a violent shake.

"Any time Draco." Hermione smiled as she noticed Draco pulling out a rolled up piece of parchment. She looked over through a shelf of books to see a pair of shining green eyes. Hermione winked as she smiled at the pair of eyes.

Draco P.O.V

I gave a start when the parchment gave another shake I pulled it out began to read.

_Congratulations! A part has passed_

_But beware that there are two more parts to this task_

_You conquered the one you thought was the easiest_

_Let's see who's next on the list_

_Just remember that what you may think you loose in pride you will gain much beyond your wildest dreams._

_Love_

_Golden Snake_

'Well better get ready for Weasley.' Draco turns down a corner and bumps straight into the last person he expected…

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Who did Draco run into? Find out next time. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here you go. I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Last time:_

_**Congratulations! A part has passed**_

_**But beware that there are two more parts to this task**_

_**You conquered the one you thought was the easiest**_

_**Let's see who's next on the list**_

_**Just remember that what you may think you loose in pride you will gain much beyond your wildest dreams.**_

_**Love**_

_**Golden Snake**_

'_**Well better get ready for Weasley.' Draco turns down a corner and bumps straight into the last person he expected…**_

Now:

Draco hit a something solid yet soft that sent him flying to the floor the object landing on top of him.

"Oomph! Oh bloody hell that hurt!" Draco said holding the back of his head where he had made contact with the stone floor. The form above him moved but he couldn't see what or who it was because his vision was swirling.

"Oh my god Draco! Are you okay?" Harry said as he looked up from his place on top of Draco. Draco at the moment was looking at nothing unparticular when Harry spoke.

"Okay now I know I'm dead." Draco said as he was helped into a sitting position by Harry.

"Why would you say that?" Harry asked as he summoned a damp cloth to place on the back of Draco's bleeding head.

"Because you called me Draco, Harry." Draco said as he allowed Harry to lead him towards the hospital wing. Draco's bag gave a start but he gave no notice to it at all. All he could feel was Harry's hand cradling the back of his head and his arm around his waist.

"What I can't call you by your first name?" Harry said as they passed through the double doors to the infirmary.

"Oh what have you too been up to now?" Madam Pomfrey said as she steered the boys over to an unused bed. "Fighting again I see when will you to stop this immature bickering?"

"But Madam we weren't even fighting! I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into Harry. I fell back and hit my head on the floor. Simple as that no fighting at all." Draco said as his head was being fixed up his gaze never leaving Harry's the whole time. The buzzing of his bag nothing but a speck on the earth.

"Well Mr. Malfoy that is very unlike you but I'm glad for the change it keep it up your free to go. Are you okay Harry dear?" She said handing a small vile to Draco and ordering him to drink. Draco's sight cleared and the slight pain vanished as Harry gave her the negative on the help.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey good day." Draco said as he grabbed his bag and followed Harry out into the hall way.

"Hey Harry!" Draco called when Harry began to walk in another direction. He stopped in his tracks when a hand was placed on his shoulder and he spun around to see the shining grey eyes of Draco's.

"Yeah?" He said as his eyes locked with his.

"Thanks you know for all that you did these past few days." Surprising himself he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Harry's cheek. Harry's cheeks had lit like fire at the touch and he turned his face away from Draco embarrassed.

"Any time." They stood looking at each other before Harry waved and turned to walk away. Draco didn't miss it when Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the same book and odd quill he had seen that morning seconds before his bag vibrated.

Draco smiled as he fished the parchment out of his bag.

_Hello my Dragon,_

_You have now two out of three_

_I hope you see what this means_

_I will give you a hint on where to find the next puzzle piece_

_Go look by the Womping Willow tree at three_

_Love_

_Golden Snake_

Draco couldn't stop grinning the whole way to the great hall for lunch. When he had seen Harry pull that book from his bag seconds before his paper rang he still would be in the dark. Though now that he was sure he it was Harry, he was going to go through every task. Just to show Harry that he would do anything for him.

'Harry you little devil.' He thought as he entered the great hall. His eyes immediately looked toward the Gryffindor table and his eyes locked with Harry's. Being a little cocky he smiled and winked at Harry causing the brunet to blush furiously and return a smile and a small wave.

Draco turned and walked towards his own table and sat across form Crabb and Gyole, his seat just happened to face the Gryffindor table. He had finished eating around two forty five when he saw Weasley rise from his seat.

'Show time.' He thought he stayed in the great hall until two fifty and headed to the front doors. He could see Weasley from here as he froze the great tree and climbed into the hole at its base. He stayed far enough away so not to look suspicious and started to walk in that direction when he saw Ron emerge at three oh two.

Draco changed course so that he would cross right by Ron and as they came closer Draco pretended to trip on a near by rock and bump into Ron spilling his books to the floor.

"Oh! Sorry Ron!" Draco said as he picked himself up and started to help him pick up Ron's stuff. His bag gave a shake and Draco had to hide a smile.

"Alright who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" Ron said taking his things from Draco a small smile on his face.

"What a man can't change his ways?" Draco said turning to walk with Ron back to the castle. Ron laughed and clapped a hand onto Draco's shoulder.

"With you, Draco I'll have to find out." Draco couldn't help but laugh at the statement and pushed Ron playfully away.

"Oh come on Ron really. I've made my peace with Harry and Hermione. I was just saving the hardest for last, since you seemed to hate me the most." Draco said looking at the floor. His book bag giving off a slow vibrates that didn't seem to stop.

"I didn't hate you… I didn't know you enough to hate you. I hated your superior attitude, the way you stomped every one under your foot. Like you were god and we lived to worship you." Ron said a bitter look on his face. "Not to mention you teased us all to no end didn't help either." He said returning to his playful banter.

"I'm sorry. That was what I was raised on that the Malfoy's were better than any wizard and muggle. That we had control of everyone, and I believed him, I'm sorry for my teasing and the harsh things I've said and I hope that everything I have said can be dismissed."

Draco said holding his hand out to Ron a slight pang in his chest as he remembered a scene just like this one… so long ago. He was jerked back to reality by something grasping his hand. He looked down at his hand to see Ron's hand grasp tightly in his own. He gazed up at Ron and gave his hand a good shake and a smile.

"I'll keep you to that Ron." Draco said as a tingling sensation started in his lower back and ran the length of his spine.

"No problem, see you later" Ron said as he started for the doors of the school at a jog. The tingling sensation had spread out to his arms so he grabbed the parchment from his back. His heart jumped at the message written there.

_Hey there Dragon_

_Oh my Dragon you have risen to the test_

_Now all that I ask is that you give me your trust meet _

_Me tomorrow at noon in the_

_Tower of the stars _

_There you will find the next piece to my heart_

_Love_

_Golden Snake_

Draco couldn't help but laugh out loud and jump around the lawn. He didn't care if anyone saw him he was getting another clue! Draco couldn't wait for noon to come sooner. Rushing to the great hall for dinner Draco couldn't wait till he could go to bed. He rushed through his food and as he was leaving he ran into Harry Ron and Hermione giving them all pleasant smiles he said his hello's and sprinted off to the dungeons.

_DracoHarryDracoHarry _

_There you go I hope you found it fun to read! R&R please! Oh just to let you know I will not be putting them in there classes unless I really need to I just feel the whole class thing takes up time. So Review! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here you go. I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Hey there Dragon_

_Oh my Dragon you have risen to the test_

_Now all that I ask is that you give me your trust meet _

_Me tomorrow at noon in the_

_Tower of the stars _

_There you will find the next piece to my heart_

_Love_

_Golden Snake_

_Draco couldn't help but laugh out loud and jump around the lawn. He didn't care if any one saw him he was getting another clue! Draco couldn't wait for noon to come sooner. Rushing to the great hall for dinner Draco couldn't wait till he could go to bed. He rushed through his food and as he was leaving he ran into Harry Ron and Hermione giving them all pleasant smiles he said his hello's and sprinted off to the dungeons._

Now…

Draco had slept in and was just rising from his bed when a short first year came barreling into the room. The little one stopped when he saw Draco on his bed smiling with his eyes closed. Clearing his throat Draco opened his eyes and looked down on the boy.

"Yes may I help you?" He said as he rubbed his eyes swinging his legs off the bed.

"Um, yes there are three Gryffindor's at the door. They say that they want to see you." The boy said as he stepped farther out the room until he could close the door behind him. Shaking his head he grabbed his wand and made him self presentable. This meant tight leather pants and a dark green button up. He left his hair natural the ends falling into his eyes as he walked out of his room.

As always he got hypnotized looks from everyone boys and girls alike but he kept walking forward toward the commons door. Before he could get to the door he was intercepted by Blaise.

"Where you headed to mate?" Blaise said stepping in front of Draco effectively blocking his path of the door. It was common knowledge that Blaise had a major crush on Draco and they had even dated but they decided to be friends, although it seemed that Blaise was trying to get Draco's attention a lot more lately.

"To open the door since there seems to be some one waiting for me." He said trying to inch his way around the tan Italian.

"Oh yeah I heard about the lions at the door. Wonder what they could want?" Blaise had been taking steps back blocking Draco every time he got closer to the door. Draco began to rant to Blaise about his childishness and tried to push past him.

_With Harry and crew:_

"Harry did we have to come all the way down here just to invite him to lunch with us we could have just sent him an owl or something." Ron whined as he wrapped his arms around himself. Harry had to admit it was slightly colder down here than the rest of the castle but he and Hermione seemed to enjoy the change of scenery. Harry had to fight to keep his face straight as he saw Draco come out of the portrait hole and not split into a smile.

With Draco and Blaise:

Draco was starting to get annoyed when he stunned Blaise and walked out of the portrait hole. He stopped dead in his tracks, standing outside the Slytherin common room was the golden trio them selves. His eyes caught Harry's and they couldn't help but smile at each other Hermione and Ron both looked like they wanted to start laughing at the two but didn't want to blow Harry's cover. Thought he was doing that pretty well on his own.

"Morning guys, girls so what brings you all the way down here?" He asked as they lead him down the hall way toward the stair case.

"Well it being Saturday and this new found truce thing we have going on I or I should say we thought it would be a good starting point if you hung out with us today. What do you think?" Harry said looking expectantly at Draco. Ron and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement and looked at Draco waiting for his answer.

Draco didn't really know what to do, it had only been a day or two since they called off all the stupid feuding between them and now they actually wanted to spend time with him? Well he wasn't going to say no now was he?

"Sure where are we going?" He said as they took the stairs to the first floor. Harry sent a sly look toward Hermione and Ron and they all started to laugh. Conversation flowed easily as they continued to walk. Turning at the Great Hall's door's Draco started to wonder where they were headed to since they never answered.

"Where did you say we were going again?" He said innocently looking at Harry. A warm feeling spread through his body as Harry leaned closer to his ear. The warm puffs of air making his breathing turn deep as he unconsciously leaned in to meet him.

"I didn't." And with that Harry turned and walked right into the girls bath room leaving him alone in the hall way. Hot, bothered, and seriously unsatisfied he followed the trio into the bathroom.

HarryDracoHarryDraco

Well there you go I hope you liked that I haven't written in so long If eel really bad. Review so that I get started on the next chapter. Please Review!

LOvE

NeVeRLoVEaNoThEr


	8. ATTENTION UPSET AUTHOR!

ATTENTION!

This is just a small note to all the readers out there….REVIEW! You sent authors PM saying when are u going to update! When will there be another chapter? Most of you who got this message only got it because you have this story on alert! We thank you for taking the time to read our words, select them to be on your favorite list and communities but you must remember…feedback is the best motivation a reader can give to a author.

So please dear readers of the fan fiction nation, if you want us to become better writers, bring new idea's to the table and create a better plot for your entertainment…give a shout out at the end of a chapter. So next time you read a chapter a one shot a 2 shot or even a novel drop us a line and tell us what you like and don't like, help us make our world apart of yours…

SIDE NOTE:

There is no need to review this little note here XDDD unless you really want to…but when there's an actual update to this story…REVIEW!


End file.
